Product of my own design
by Ellinorea
Summary: Contains all cast of Mystic Falls. A shadow figure from the past caught up with the prestent. May contain some mature language etc.
1. INTRODUCTION

**This is a introduction to my story. This first chapter takes place right after "All of my Children" in season 3. **  
**OBS: English is NOT my first language and sometimes I type too fast. I'll do my best to edit! :-)**  
**Normal: present**  
**_Italic: past_**

* * *

She took a few steps forward and watched the party from the top of a hill. She smiled to herself when she saw all the young people dancing and getting drunk. She jumped down from the hill and landed on the ground some feet down. She wasn't sure what she were she was going; she decided just to improvise through the evening. It had been a thousand years since she was here the first time. A few months ago she felt an urge to go there, she suppressed the urge until she couldn't handle it anymore. She arrived just an hour ago and the first place she went was a bonfire party full of teenagers. "How ironic," she thought to herself. She was dressed in black slim jeans, black top and dark red stilettos. Her almost hair was loose and ended between her bare shoulder blades. She walked between the young people and watched them closely. She was not here to cause trouble; she was here out of curiosity. Curiosity to find out what caused the urge to be here in the first place, but she was also curious to see the people here.

She saw a young man standing by himself; she walked closer to him and stood next to him. He watched her closely and turned his body so it was right in front of her. He smiled to her while greeting her and she smiled back.

"Hi," she smiled and took out her hand to meet his. She looked at him and tilted her head. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

She looked deep into his eyes and smiled deeply and said slowly: "Tell me about this town," her pupils dilated and she smirked. The blonde guy smiled at her and looked away. It didn't take long for her to notice that something was wrong; she took a few steps back and watched him while wondering.

He stood still and said: "There isn't room for more vampires in this town. Get the fuck out," he said harsh and she watched him with a wry smile.

"See you around," she whispered and disappeared into thin air. The blonde guy took up his phone and called someone. "There's a new vampire in town," he said and started to walk towards his car.

Ø

"Vervain maybe?" she thought to herself. She was walking in the middle of bridge. She was thinking hard about the urge that brought her here. Why would she come here? Come back to a place with so many memories? She kept walking until she saw a shadow standing a few feet in front of her.  
"I guess you are the new vamp in town," the shadow said before it walked closer to her. It was a tall man with dark hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a leather jacket and grey jeans. She walked closer to him and stared at him for a while. He smirked at her and took a few steps so he stood right in front of her. He smirked once more.

"Have I met you before?" He said and gave her a charming smile.  
"I doubt it," she said and walked away from him. She stood by the edge of the bridge and turned around to look at him. "I need to know who is in this town," she said and smiled at him. "The last time I was here, it looked a lot different," the man came closer to her. "So who is asking questions about Mystic Falls? I'm Damon," he said and took out his hand to greet her. She didn't shake his hand, she turned her back on him and started to walk away.  
"Well, Damon. You are not the only vampire here, I'm sure of that. So why don't you tell me who is here, so I can leave again." She heard him laugh loudly. Suddenly he stood right in front of her again with his hands on her shoulders. He smirked and looked at her with hungry eyes. She grabbed his hand and pushed him away so hard that he fell to the ground. He was lying there and glaring up into the sky. She walked towards him and put her foot on his chest.  
"I'm afraid I'm not a patient person, I won't cause any trouble unless you force me too," she smiled at him and disappeared into thin air. Damon lied on the ground for several minutes and thought it through. Another shadow walked closer to him. "Damon, what are you doing?" the shadow asked and walked towards him. "Matt was right, a new vampire is in town. A sexy little thing," Damon got up and smiled to himself. "Sexy, indeed," he confirmed. The other man titled his head and sighed. "Will she be a problem?" he asked. "I assume it is a girl," Damon glared at him and lifted his eyebrows. "Probably. She said she wouldn't cause trouble if we didn't provoke her. But she's after information about this town. Let's hope she's a original problem and not our problem," he said and walked towards the other man. "Come on, little brother. I need bourbon,"

Ø

Damon walked into the Mystic Grill and saw a few familiar faces along the way. After a few greetings here and there he walked up to the bar and ordered some bourbon. It didn't take long before a familiar original face stood beside him. "Hello Damon," he said as he ordered a drink.  
"Elijah, what a pleasure," Damon said with an ironic tone.  
Elijah smiled and looked at Damon with a small grin. "Stefan tells me something quite interesting about another vampire. Tell me about her," Elijah had a feeling about who it could be. He hoped it was she, yet he hoped that it was not. He hadn't seen her for more than three centuries. He had only heard stories about her harassing Niklaus ever since he daggered his brother in 1300's and again in the 1900's. Elijah smiled to himself by the thought of her. She was always good entertainment. Damon noticed Elijah's thoughtful mind and described her appearance and her character.  
"She wanted to know who else is in this town?" Elijah asked with curiosity. "Did you tell her?"  
"Yes, I told her that crazy original one, two and three is here. Especially I told her that Barbie original is here AND the doppelgänger." Damon laughed out loud and took a sip of his drink. "Elijah, what do you expect of me? I didn't tell her jack!" Elijah grinned at Damon. "Good. If you meet her again, call me instantly," Elijah got up and laid his card at the bar and walked away from Damon. Damon took the bottle of bourbon in one hand and Elijah's card in the other. He laughed at himself and curled the card together. "Like he could take her down," he thought to himself and laughed once more.

Ø

1745, London

_Elijah walked out of the ballroom and walked outside into a huge beautiful garden, which was no longer filled with eager humans trying to make connections and conversations with one another. It was nightfall and he needed some time away from his brother, who at this time was making him miserable. It didn't take long before he noticed that he was no longer alone.  
"Who is there?" he called into the night. _

"_Just me," a shadow figured said with a smile on her face.  
"Aviaya," he greeted with a shy smile. "How do you do?"  
She nodded at him and walked so close to him that her head almost rested at his chest. He breathed heavily. She smelled like blood and that scent tended to make him hungry. He took a step backwards and looked deep into her eyes.  
"What are you doing here, Aviaya?" he whispered.  
"Just travelling through," she whispered back and turned her back on him. She breathed heavily and turned her head to look at him. "You are upset. Why?"  
"Niklaus is changing into something much worse than I ever predicted. I'm afraid for him," Elijah walked up to a tree and pulled off a leaf and blew it up in the air.  
"Niklaus is nothing without his family," she confirmed as she stood and watched Elijah. "Niklaus will be the only one of his kind forever, I will make sure of it,"  
Elijah shook his head. He was indeed upset, he was afraid of Niklaus' character and he was afraid for the future. He helped Niklaus to get the things he needed to perform the ritual to make him a hybrid, but he had regretted his actions. He was happy that Katerina Petrova escaped in 1492 and he was happy that Niklaus never would be able to find another doppelgänger. The bloodline died with Katerina.  
Aviaya gave her eternal life a purpose by harassing Niklaus and making sure that his hybrid dream never came through. Elijah knew that she had played a part back in 1492 but he never dared to ask what she did and she never told him. She hated Niklaus, Elijah knew that. Niklaus took the life of her greatest love several times and he had a finger in game when she lost her daughter and became a vampire. He just didn't know the details, and again, he did not dare to ask.  
"Are you here to interfere?" he suddenly asked and stared at her for a while.  
She looked at him with her deep green eyes and shook her head. "No, I was hoping to find your other brother," she looked down and shook her head. "Did he dagger him again?" Aviaya knew that Niklaus made it game for her. She interfered with his business and took revenge by hiding the only thing she wanted. To be reunited with her love. Elijah looked at her with sad eyes._

"_Klaus undaggered him in Toscana a few years ago. He is disappeared. Just like he always does. I don't even think he knows that you..-"  
"That I'm alive?" she interrupted. Elijah nodded and continued: "Yes. Niklaus told him that you died so he wouldn't look for you. The two of you together… He would never be able to fight against you," Aviaya smiled and nodded in agreement. "You are right, we would rip him apart," she started to walk into the night. She turned around and said: "I will find him. If you find him before me, please tell him that I am looking for him,"  
Elijah smiled shyly and watched her walk away.  
He hadn't seen her since._

Ø

Aviaya walked around in Mystic Falls. She looked around watching the town as she compared it to the village she remembered it as. Being a vampire indeed had its perks but the memories were horrible. Walking in a place with so many happy and painful memories made her feel alone and lonelier than ever. She missed being human but she loved being carefree. She had a feeling that she needed to go somewhere in Mystic Falls. She followed her instinct and walked towards a big mansion. She stood right in front of it and closed her eyes for a second. It was here. It was there she was supposed to go. She ran towards the home and looking into every window she could find. She saw light in the first floor and crawled up and looked inside the window. She saw a familiar face. Niklaus. She thought to herself. He turned his head and looked her straight into her eyes. He dropped his drawing on to the floor and ran towards the door. Aviaya ran back the front yard of the mansion. And there he was.  
"What a surprise," he said with a smirk on his face. She walked towards him and smiled at him. "A surprise indeed," she agreed. "I'm sorry to intrude, I was not aware that you lived here,"  
He looked confused and walked closer to her. "Are you sure? I thought you always knew where I was," he grinned and gave her a peaceful nod.  
"No, I stopped caring back in 1913," she walked closer to the house. "I had this urge to come to this town. I now know why," she gave him a teasing smile. "You broke the curse," she confirmed. Niklaus looked surprised. "How did you know?" She smiled once more and bit her lip. "Well, you see. I met these odd creatures a few hours ago. They were vampires and yet they were different. They died when I ripped their heart out but stakes did not work. Also I can sniff you out. I'm special, remember?" she had a teasing look in her eyes and Niklaus hated that look. "You killed my hybrids? Luckily I can create all the hybrids I need," he felt threatened by her intrusion and her teasing self. "Relax sweety, like I said. I stopped caring," she walked close to him and their faces almost touched. "If it turns you on to create abominations than I can't think of any reason to stop you. Whatever floats your boat," she grinned at him. "It just shows that you still are just a coward who cannot fight your own battles," she kissed his cheek and walked away from him. Her scent always gave him a weird feeling, it normally meant trouble. Did she really not care anymore? Niklaus questioned himself. She annoyed him. She had always been able to push his buttons, exactly like Kol. Yet she was different. She could read him, she was always one step ahead of him and she would always attract him. He cared for her once. Not romantically but as friends. She was the only one he always had been able to count on. At least he could always count on her to ruin everything and walk away laughing. She was entertaining and carefree.  
"Do you want to come inside?" he asked and regretted it instantly. She smiled at his offer and gave him a teasing look. "Who else is here?" she asked curiously.  
"Just me. Rebekah and Elijah are not here," he knew she would start asking questions soon. "Nah," she said quietly. "I don't want us to go into old habits," he sighed of relief. "I'll come visit you. If I stay here, I'll ask questions and hear answers I don't want hear. Not yet, at least. Show me around this Mystic Falls sometime soon," she took a few steps away from him. She would never turn her back on Niklaus, she knew just as he knew that they would never be able to trust each other. And she was right.  
Niklaus ran towards her and stabbed her. "Goodnight, Aviaya," she closed her eyes and her body was calm. Niklaus dragged her inside. He laid her on the floor in front of a fireplace.  
An hour went by. He sat and watched her constantly to make sure she was gone.  
Elijah walked in and saw the lifeless body of an old friend. He stared at Niklaus with a questioning look. "She's only here for trouble. I was finally faster than her,"  
Elijah couldn't help from smiling at Niklaus.  
"Do you even know why has been after you for so long?" Elijah said while staring at her body.  
Niklaus shook his head and said: "No and I don't care,"  
Elijah stared at Niklaus and couldn't help but feeling sad for him. Niklaus walked out of the room and Elijah knelt down next the body of Aviaya.  
She opened her eyes and looked at Elijah. She put her finger to her mouth and hushed. She got up and ran as fast as she could. She couldn't help but laugh all the way. Game on, she thought to herself.

Elijah just stood there. He was frozen in place, he knew that she wasn't like the rest of them but she's unstoppable. Just like they were.  
Niklaus walked up to Elijah. "What is she?" he growled as he kicked a chair as hard as he could. Elijah looked at him. "She's different, Kol told us once. Don't you remember?"  
Niklaus dazed into his memory like he was trying to remember. Niklaus shook his head and looked at Elijah. "I'm not sure I understand," he said as he sat down on another chair. "Care to refresh my memory?"  
Elijah watched the fire as he sighed.  
"Kol said that we should be careful with her," Elijah walked up and got a drink and sat down in a chair close to Niklaus.  
"When she came to our village back when we were human, she was dressed differently than anyone we ever seen before. Like she was an animal. Everyone was curious about her. Mother told me that she was a part of a tribe, which belonged to these lands; they practiced the most powerful magic. More powerful than any witch we've ever come across. They were apart of nature, therefore the strange outfit," Elijah took a pause and Niklaus signaled him to continue.  
"Aviaya could perform magic like no other witch; Mother was very interested in her. Aviaya was the one who taught mother to channel the power of the elements. She had a good heart. Who would have known mother would use her powers to create a new species?" Elijah sighed heavily before he continued: "Aviaya suddenly disappeared, remember? She left Kol broken hearted. Shortly after we were vampires. She was punished for her actions even though it was mother who broke Aviaya's trust. She was cursed," Niklaus looked Elijah with big curiosity. "Cursed?" he questioned. "Yes, I met the people from the tribe a few years after. Kol doesn't know any of this," Elijah took a sip of his drink before he continued. He was emotional about this, perhaps because it was tragic for everybody involved. When her child was killed and Kol turned Aviaya into a vampire, she was cursed by the elders of the tribe. She was not to die until the vampire race was past. She is being punished for mother's actions. She is not to die before we do," Niklaus looked at him with great interest.  
"So you are saying that when all vampires are wiped of this earth, first then she will die?" Niklaus asked Elijah.  
Elijah nodded and stood up. "There is nothing else to say, Niklaus. You can fight her for eternity, but she is cursed because of our family. Think about what hatred she must have for all of us. Our existents took everything from her. If she can forgive, how about you do the same," Elijah said with a modest tone. Niklaus smirked and changed his smirk into a serious expression. "She has lost just as much as the rest of us, perhaps it is time to make peace. She might be useful to have around," Niklaus laid back and circulated his drink. Elijah left the room quietly. Niklaus sat back and thought about his life as human and as vampire. He did not move until sunrise.

* * *

**So not much action going on here ...** **yet!**  
**I have a baby so I will try to update as much as I can when he's alseep. **  
**Please let me know what you think so far, go for it or not? :-)**


	2. KOL

**This takes place after Elijah left and before Alaric's death.  
I felt the need to write this before uploading anything else. It's still a bit of a mystery but I wanted to tie Aviaya to the Originals straight away before writing more about her. :-) happy reading.  
**

* * *

**Denver, Colorado.**

Elijah went to a forest; knowingly that Kol was spending time around here. He walked towards a forest lake. He stood there in silence for a few minutes.  
"Kol?" Elijah called out and hoped he was near. Elijah wasn't sure why he was searching out Kol. He knew that Kol was everything Elijah wanted to forget about himself, a reminder of his viciousness and his darkest place. He was tired, so tired of being righteous while hiding his darkest secrets.

"Brother, what brings you here?" a voice said quietly. Elijah looked up and saw his youngest brothers face with his signature grin. "We need to talk," Elijah said slowly and looked into Kol's eyes. Kol tilted his head and looked at his brother: "Well, go on," Kol snapped. Elijah squad down and folded his hands.  
"There is something I have not told you, something I have been hiding for you for centuries," Elijah stopped talking when he saw his brother losing patience. Kol was about to open his mouth when Elijah interrupted him: "She's alive, Kol"  
Elijah started impatiently at Kol while waiting for a response. Kol's grin faded and stared at his brother. His grin was changed into a emotionless expression.  
"What do you mean she's alive?" he yelled at his brother and continued: "I've spend 950 years thinking she was dead! How could you not tell me? How?"  
Elijah stood up and put his hands on Kol's shoulders and looked into his eyes and sighed with relief. It was finally out and there was no going back from here; they would be reunited and he feared what could come out of that.

"I had no right to hide it from you, I am sorry," Elijah said in a calm tone that always made Kol's wrath fade. "I had not seen her for three centuries before she suddenly appeared in Mystic Falls. Days after you left," Elijah let go of his brother and took a few steps back. Kol stood expressionless and had his eyes following Elijah's every move. "I cannot tell you why I did not tell you sooner, I have no reason," Elijah tried to analyze every move and expression Kol took. Elijah knew that Kol is acting on impulse and that he currently was a ticking bomb. Kol smirked at his brother and walked around him. He shook his head in confusion and laughed with insecurity: "Have she been avoiding me? How could she not find me? She knows that Niklaus' dagger was the only thing that could stop me," Kol turned around and watched the silence of the lake. He shook his head over and over. It was obvious that he didn't understand a thing. Elijah walked towards Kol and watched the lake with him.

"She has been searching for you for most of her life. She's been harassing Niklaus for centuries for daggering you the first time," Elijah laughed quietly before he continued: "I do not know what Niklaus told her but suddenly she stopped showing up. The last time she appeared was right after Niklaus daggered you in the early 1900's,"

"Aviaya," Kol whispered. "I have not said her name out loud for centuries," he sighed and looked at Elijah with wet eyes. "Tell me everything you know," he begged. They talked back and forth for hours. Elijah told him stories about Aviaya. Kol enjoyed talking about her and hearing about her. He especially enjoyed hearing about her harassing Niklaus.

"I will find her," Kol said firmly.

* * *

**I'm already on to the next chapter. Which will begin the story instead of this jumping around;-)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Once again Aviaya found herself at Mystic Falls. It had been weeks since she was here last, since she left Niklaus' mansion. She had had time to think about the events and about the urge to come. Why was she drawn to the place? Why now?

There were memories in those lands, which she wanted to forget. She felt her humanity pushing to be switched on. Mystic Falls was no good for her but she wanted to understand. Just understand, nothing further. Aviaya was walking around the town, trying to make out what it used to be. She couldn't help it; she was walking around with a small smile on her face when she _remembered_ all the lovely things that had happened underneath all of the modern buildings. She walked up to Niklaus' mansion. She hoped for truce and decent conversation with Niklaus. She was not here to cause trouble; she was here to find peace.

"Niklaus?" she called out when she found the front door wide open. She walked into the hall and looked around. It was a matter of seconds before Niklaus was standing right before her. He gave her a devious smile. "Look what the cat dragged in," he said.  
Aviaya smiled and shook her head and laughed lightly. "Truce?" she said and reached out her hand. Niklaus looked at her with confusion and distrust, but he reached out his hand to meet hers anyway.

And there they were, sitting with a glass of bourbon in silence. None of them knew what to say. Niklaus was growing impatient with the situation but he still just sat there and circulated his drink.  
"So..." He finally said. "What have you been up to the last few decades?" Niklaus smiled while looking at her. Aviaya smiled back and put her glass down on a table. "Eating, killing, fucking. You know, the usual," she smiled "What about you?" Aviaya light up a cigarette and Niklaus couldn't help but laugh. "I still can't believe you're vampire who smokes,"  
"I do believe I'm the only one who've smoked for 200 years and survived it," she laughed back at him and blew the smoke towards him.  
"In all seriousness though, what brings you here?" He asked with a calm tone. She shook her head and lifted up her shoulders "Honestly? I have no idea. I needed to come her. I have yet to find out why. Perhaps you can show me around," she smiled at him with an innocent smile. Niklaus got up from his seat and turned his back on her. "Oh Niklaus, we used to be great friends. Why so hostile?" She said in a teasing tone. Aviaya got up and walked in front of him. She looked at him with her green eyes and tried to catch his. She touched his face with her palm and he finally looked at her: "I've done things over the years, I've come to regret, but I am not sure if you are trustworthy," he whispered while looking deeply into her eyes. She smiled a wry smile and took her palm away from his face. "I don't know if you're trustworthy either but it is a chance I'm willing to take. I'm not the same girl as I was a century ago. Let go of the past, Niklaus," she took a few steps back and turned her back on him. She stood there in silence thinking about the past and she couldn't help but smile. Niklaus caught up with her thoughts and laughed at her.  
"I tell you what, let's go out and get drunk and talk about all the shenanigans we've done," he said and took his arm around hers and leaded her towards the front door.

Ø

Aviaya and Niklaus sat in a booth at the Mystic Grill. They were laughing so hard the entire bar could hear them. They were both enjoying themselves; talking about the past and all of the shit they've both done towards one another over the years.  
"Honestly, I've missed your crazy stalking the last century, it's been lonely. Where did you go?" Niklaus said and took another sip of his drink. Aviaya laughed at him. "After 800 years it got a bit boring, no offence," she laughed back and winked at him. "Ruining your plans of conquering the world gets old,"  
Niklaus laughed loud out, before he looked gravely at her. He sighed heavily and opened his mouth to speak; she shook her head. "NO. Don't ruin this with your explanations and your bullshit," she interrupted him. She raised her glass "To friendship," she said and took a sip. Niklaus looked down the table and smiled at her: "I just want to say one thing," she looked skeptically at him "I'm starving," he said with a wink. Aviaya caught the hint and got up from her chair. "Let's go eat,"

Niklaus mingled with the crowd at the Grill to find himself a midnight snack. Aviaya went to the bar and saw the vampire from the last time she was there. "Damon, was it?" she said and looked at him teasingly. He nodded and poured up a glass of bourbon to her. "So you and Klaus?" he said and pushed the glass gently towards her. She smiled at him with arrogance and drained the glass. "Yes, _Klaus_ is my one and only," she said and started to walk away from him. Damon grabbed her upper arm "Wow, wow, girlfriend. I couldn't help but overhear you. Enough with the killing, grab a blood bag!" he said with seriousness and sarcasm in his voice. "I eat people, not bags," Aviaya smirked and loosened herself from his grip.

Ø

Aviaya took a turn outside and saw a man standing by himself. She walked up to him and small talked and flirted outrageously. After awhile she dragged him into an alley and put her fangs into his neck. The man screamed with horror and she couldn't help but let go and smile with a devilish smile: "I like it when they scream," and sunk her fangs back into him. Before she knew of it she was dragged away from him and thrown against a brick wall. She growled in agony.  
'Damon' she thought to herself when she saw the man. Damon quickly compelled the man to forget and run away. Aviaya laughed at his pathetic ways. "Oh, you're that kind of vampire," she said and growled at him before she threw him against the wall and forced her hand inside of his chest and gripped his heart "Tight grip you have there, sister," he said sarcastically and in agony. "Let him go, love," Niklaus said from behind. "He is differently not worth the trouble," he grinned. She laughed at him as she threw him to the ground a few feet away. Damon got up on his feet and smirked at Niklaus. "I guess, I should thank you from saving me from your psychotic friend, Klaus," Damon said with a smirk on his face.  
Aviaya smiled with arrogance and forced her fangs away. "My pleasure, Damon. Hopefully, someday I will rip your heart out myself," Niklaus said with a grin.

Damon walked towards Aviaya. "Original groupie?" he said quietly. Damon didn't fear much, especially not other vampires. He knew he was a toddler compared to the two vampires around him but that would never stop him from being ignorant and sarcastic. Aviaya smiled before she whispered: "You better be quiet before I remove your pretty head from your shoulders. Klaus can't stop me twice," she winked at him and started to walk away. Damon turned towards Klaus and lifted up his arms with a teasing expression. Klaus couldn't help but laugh at the episode. "Can you control your friends, pretty please?" Damon said while smiling with a wry smile. "There's been at least three dead people in the last couple of days," Klaus didn't respond right away. He rolled his eyes and smirked before he got up his phone. Damon stood there and watched him closely. Klaus dialed up a number while turning his back on Damon.

"Brother, it's time for you to come home," Klaus said and hung up the phone.  
"Oh, so to get control of it, you bring back home an original? GREAT!" Damon outburst. Damon shook his head and watched Klaus closely. Klaus couldn't help but smile at him. "I know what I'm doing," he said before he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 2

**Mystic Falls, Virginia  
**

* * *

"_Stop it!" she laughed with her gentle laugh while getting tackled. He lied above her with his lips close to hers. "I love you, Aviaya," he whispered in her ear. He looked at her with his brown eyes waiting desperately for her response. Her cheeks turned red and she couldn't help but giggle. "And I love you," she said and placed her lips on his.  
_

* * *

Aviaya was sitting on a hilltop in the middle of the night watching the fields surrounding her. She was thinking about her human life and all the memories she wanted to forget. She had spent all of her immortal life being miserable without Kol. It had been awhile since she last let him enter her thoughts. It was too painful to remember. But remember she did.

* * *

'"_I cannot bare the thought of walking on this earth for eternity without you!" Kol screamed at her in agony. She kept looking at her feet and felt the tears falling down her cheeks. He kept screaming at her with sorrow. "Please, Aviaya. I beg of you," he continued as he kneeled in front of her. Kol felt nothing but his heart being ripped out of chest and stomped on. He was immortal now; nothing could stop his dead heart from pumping. Aviaya sat down in front of him and took his hands in hers. "It is not right. You live and you die. You don't live forever, it's not the right way," she whispered before she continued: "I want to grow old, see our daughter grow up and I want to die like humans do,"  
Kol got up in fury. He had lived a year as a vampire and his emotions were still not under control. He knew he wanted to take the choice away from her and force her to be at his side forever. His urge to control was taking over but he decided to disappear before he did something he would come to regret.  
"I can't force you," was all she heard like an echo surrounding her.'_

* * *

She shook her head trying to force the memories out of her head. Aviaya had a troubled mind; going back to Mystic Falls was a stupid idea she thought as she got up to walk away.  
She saw a shadow figure standing before her. She didn't move nor did the shadow figure. She took a few steps towards the figure before the figure moved in high speed. The sound of the movement was surrounding her; it was obvious to her that it was indeed a vampire, an old vampire.  
"I don't know what game you're playing," she yelled and she broke a bough of a tree and formed it as a stake "but I'm really not in the mood for this," she stood still and listened to the silence that suddenly appeared. She felt a warm breath in her neck. She went completely silent for a minute before she moved a few feet away in high speed. She turned around and she recognized the figure instantly.  
Her mouth opened, her eyes were wide and she started shaking.  
"_Kol…?" _she stuttered and walked closer to catch his face in the moonlight. She couldn't believe her eyes.

'_She didn't see Kol for long time after he tried to beg her to become immortal. She knew that she probably would never see him again. Who knew what kind of creature he was now. She could only guess._  
_That day in April turned out to be the last day of her life. That day in April was when she lost everything. She had heard stories about Mikael being his children's archenemy. Yet she had never thought he would have gone so far. She lost her daughter that April day. In the hands of Mikael, Freya had died, only to lure his son out and to prove a point._

_As her daughter's dead body fell to the ground, Aviaya ran as fast as she could towards her. She screamed in pain while being covered in her blood. Losing Freya was like losing herself. She held her in her arms while she was screaming in pain._

_Within minutes Mikael's laugh was wiped off his face as his youngest son tackled him and broke his neck. Aviaya looked up as Kol approached them. He fell to his knees and burst out in tears. He tried to speak but no words could come out. He held Aviaya and felt the loss of their daughter. Nothing could compare to this. He could not bare the thought of losing anymore. He bit his wrist and stared at his blood was tossing out. "I cannot lose you too," he whispered as he held Aviaya tight and forced his blood down her throat. "You are going to hate me, love. I know. But I can't bare the thought of living when you're not," she looked at him with begging eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry, please forgive me," he said seconds before he broke neck and she was lying in his arms.'_

* * *

He looked at her with an empty expression. He didn't know what to think or what to do. It was too overwhelming for him; he had been told that she was gone. He was told that she was dead. The sight of her made him angry yet it filled him with emotions, emotions that he hadn't felt for a long time. He wanted to flee. Forget all about this and live on. Yet the feeling that was overpowering his wish to flee was the wish to make sure he wasn't making this up in his mind. He rushed towards her and put his palm on her cheek. He looked at her with wet eyes while brushing her cheek. Aviaya started to open her mouth; he put a finger over her mouth signaling to be silent. They locked their eyes and Kol planted a small kiss on her lips. "Oh, darling," he mumbled as he held her tight. They stood there for a while. Just making sure none of them were hallucinating. Kol grinned at her while letting her loose from his grip. "So much fun we're going to have," he said quietly and smirked towards her.


End file.
